Elucidation
by Acid Icecream
Summary: In the middle of the destruction of Konoha, Sakura is dying. And upon dying is given a task of utmost importance: Stop this future from happening. :Sakura-centric:


"Naomi! Get me water!"

Pink strands of hair fell in front of her face as she tried to focus her chakra into her patient's heart. Pumping the surge of mint colored chakra, Sakura turned to another nurse.

"Get those ribs into place! Hurry!"

She focused back onto the heart. A hole, rapidly decreasing in size, was on one side. The ninja was in terrible shape. In actuality, he should have been dead. She ran over the injuries in her head. 'hole in the side of the heart, broken ribs, fractured leg, shattered arm, punctured lung, hole strait through the hand, covered in various cuts and bruises, and almost no chakra.

"Damn it, Kakashi, what the hell were you doing?!"

She shook her head. She was finished with him. Most of her chakra was gone and she still had to go heal Naruto. The patients were piling up, and most of them were Sakura's close friends.

"Hitomi! Status report on Ino!"

"Healing up nicely! No need for worry here, Sakura-sama!"

"Good."

She sighed in both relief and exhaustion. None of her friends were dead or damaged to the point of no recover. Her chakra was getting lower and just more people were being pulled into the small hospital.

A tall brunette woman and a busty blonde burst into the room. "Sakura, your shift is up. Go fight, we're losing people as we speak."

"Hai!"

Without another word Sakura was out the door, eager to kick Akatsuki ass. Every Akatsuki member and all of their subordinates was fighting out there.

She skid out there running face to face with someone with a prominent slash across their forehead protector.

With a sickening crack his skull was crushed by a chakra-punch. And then she was off again, running into the fray. Kunai in hand she deftly blocked projectiles and stabbed at people with slashed forehead protectors.

She was sad, despairing, angry, livid, and excited. She was already planning her attack in

her head. She would make her way to those bastards (make sure to kill as many _fucking _underlings as I can) and she would win. It was sweet and simple and she didn't care if she died doing it.

She made a list of people to kill in her head. First Pein, then Madara, and then that traitorous, friend killing bastard, Sasuke. They would all die. (_All of them_)

And there he was, the orange haired multi-bodied fucker. She would keep mount his heads on her wall, damnit. (Pein doesn't stand a chance.)

Long hair, go for the long hair. (Stab, stab.) He saw her coming (damn the rinnegan) She was in the air, (watch out for that fucking _building_) It collapsed as her wait slammed into it. (Don't die, _don't die_, just kick his ass) Kicking, punching, stabbing, tearing, killing.

One down, how ever many more he had as back up to go. Maybe she should have gone for Sasuke instead. (because he was always weakest, always)

And then she was down, and what had hit her over the head?! Black, dizziness, bright splotches and dots of neon coloring. Checkerboard color twisting over her vision with diamonds and spirals dotting here and there. (Wake up, wake up, wake _up_)

Now she was thinking in fragments or not thinking at all. It was go, kill, get out of here alive and fully intact! And then chakra-enhanced fists met metal and her wild, unseeing, foggy eyes. She blinked and it came into focus. An akatsuki cloak clad Sasuke held his sword in front of him and she had just punched it and _damn his emotionless face_!

So she spoke, told him what she thought with a raspy hate-filled voice. "You're a _traitorous little fucker_." She would not call him bastard because that would be calling him Naruto's affectionate nickname for his brother and this man in front of her was not Naruto's brother!

"You killed him! You fucker, you killed your own brother!" She breathed heavily and he stood there, uncaring, unfeeling. "You _killed Naruto_."

And then he stabbed her in the stomach. She looked down at the sword sticking through her middle and faster than he could have kept up had he not had his sharingan, she pulled out a kunai and stabbed him right back.

(You missed! He sidestepped, you _missed_)

And it was true, he had sidestepped.

She looked at him holding the sword that was stuck in her stomach, and she coughed blood onto it. (So reminiscent of Sasori) She smirked, and spat at him. "Too late, because I can _live _and I can heal myself. Because I was always _annoying _I can _always, always _live."

And she forced the sword out (with only a small flinch) and shoved him backwards and she was healing before he knew it, and she was _living_ but so was he and she couldn't _stand _him. (Die, die, die)

And she didn't know what was happening (swirling lights, it _hurts_) Pain, and agony, someone was screaming – was it her? She couldn't tell and she was dying and she wished she could see Sasuke so she could sock him in the face _one last time. _

(We'll be seeing you sooner than I thought, Naruto, and I'm _so sorry_ and oh god)

And then there was silence, and a floating almost translucent – but with nothing to see on the other side – kind of white. And she blinked, she shouldn't be able to blink if she was dead, right?

There he was – standing right in front of her and she hated him possibly even more than Sasuke – but she loved Sasuke, right? – and he was talking. She was forcing herself not to hear him, but she _just kept hearing him_.

She was being forced to listen, forced understand, forced to hear _Itachi _give solid reasoning behind _everything_ he did.

"I thought I was enabling him, but I was maiming him, crippling him." He gave her a wry smile. "And I'm dead, Sakura, and so is Naruto and you're all that's left."

And then he gave her a stare that had the feeling of semi-pleading, and desperation, and order, and sadness, and said the two words that sealed her fate: "Fix it."

There was deafening noise – or was that just the silence? – and she was falling, falling to somewhere unknown and she was seeing everything and nothing and her body was so _cold it was on fire_.

Then it was over.

She was standing on solid ground in the middle of a not war-torn Konoha with all its not-cracked glory. Sakura knew it wasn't a matter of where she was but when she was. She was so short and she felt smaller, as if she were seven again. (But if she were seven, Itachi would be twelve and he was thirteen when he killed them all so…)

In a span of six seconds Sakura had figured out the things. One, that she was in a time where she was seven, two that Itachi wanted her to prevent the future and that _he was giving her options on how to do it._

/ / / / / / /

/ / / / / / /

/ / / / / / /

_(God help us all)_

/ / / / / / /

/ / / / / / /

/ / / / / / /

_Disclaimer: _I, AndYouThoughtICared, am making a new story and I do not own Naruto. Thank You.

_Authoress' very boring but VERY important note: _I need reviews. Hell I'll take flames. For I am a pathetic thirteen year old with very low self-esteem. I am also self-loving. And a review eater. But I need constructive criticism, on _anything. _So when you find that the plot of this chapter (for I am sure this will turn out to be wrong, because Naruto is the _title character_ so he won't die.) don't go all "State that this is Alternate Plot! Gosh!" 'Cause I don't need that. (not that anyone would…) And, and if something in my literature is wrong (such as terrible, horrendous grammar) please point it out because I'm not sure I've learned everything yet.

_End of crazy long Author Note._


End file.
